Forbidden Temptations
by Sammi29
Summary: Miley and Jake had been dating for a year and Half however Jake Dies and Miley's Friends decide to cheer Miley up by going to there favorite boy band concert. What Happens when One of the Boys Falls For Miley but yet Miley is too fragile to let anyone in?
1. Chapter 1

"Miley!" Jake called for me as he was trying to keep his head up from the water. "help!"  
"JAKE!" i freaked as i jumped into the river and tried to get to him but he was already gone...  
i seached for him but it was too late he was gone...  
i swam back to shore and cried. my boyfriend that i was going to have my first kiss with was..was gone...

Three Years Later -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I was dancing to Stephen by ke$ha. i was practicing for my dance team. Jake had been gone for awhile and ive been lonely. i had 4 bestfriend's: Amanda (Mandy) Lesley, Demi, and Chloe. we were all dancers in the team. they were the only friends who stayed by my side when jake died.. life...is ... forbidden.

"Miley?" Mandy asked walking into the studio with Lesley.  
"Hey Guys," i said sitting down as my heart swelled. "jake died today on this day..."  
"we know," Lesley sighed in sorrow.  
"i bet there is another guy out there," Mandy said.  
"i loved him..." i said softly beginning to cry.  
"awww," they cooed and hugged me.  
"Hey but guess what?" Lesley smiled.  
i looked at her.  
"We Got Tickets to see our 3 fav people" i smiled a sheepish smile."you are the bestest friends ever!"

later that day i went home and found my mother reading her orah magizines. typical.  
i went upstairs and into my room and saw a bouquet of flowers on my bed. they were roses and i read the note. it said. "sorry for your lost ~your bffs"  
i smiled and put them in a vase and decided to put on something nice. i wore the white dress that i wore on me and Jakes first date. and went to the cemetary.  
"Jake i wish you were alive, we've dated for a year and we never kissed because we were too shy...i wish i knew how that felt feeling your lips on mine." i said.  
I began to sob and wipe my eyes. i sat by his tombstone and leaned my head on it.

as i cried i tried not to think that Jake was gone forever but why lie when you know its true? i managed to get more words out and then i was too weak to get up and leave so i just slept on his grave that night. This hapened every year so at 3 am, Demi came and got me.  
"Miles?" she said.  
"huh?" i asked sitting up.  
"you know the drill,"  
so i got up and waved goodbye to Jake's grave. Demi held me close and we got into the car and was tempted to jump out of the car and hug the tomb but i was to tired.

the next day i found myself sleeping on Demi's fairly comfortable couch. she was up and making pancakes which was a bad idea cause last time they blew up. how do pancakes blow up? i couldnt tell you. but they she invented exploding pancakes. [ A/n This is true. except it wasn't Demi it was My Bestfriend Abbie xD]  
though this time they didnt blow up: they were perfect!  
later we got ready for the concert. i wore a shirt Jake gave me: a $50 low cut tank that had enough modesty for me. it was burgandy and and beautiful. i wore a mini skirt and my black ruffle flats. my hair was in a bun with my bangs down. i grabbed my fone and money and left out the door.  
when we got there, i saw posters everywhere. girls with OJD and maybe even the Bieber fever... i saw a poster full of Nick Grey. he was cute! No Miley stop it!  
i walked away rapidly. me and my friends stood in circle. we heard the crowd of girls roar, as soon as i turned around i saw him...we locked eyes and he smiled at me.  
i was frozen. I looked like an idiot! he walked away and i shook out of my dream. did Nick Grey just give me a flirty smile? i sighed. sina tapped my should.  
"come here!" she hissed as she pulled me aside.  
"what?" i asked.  
"why are you sighing? IT'S NICK FRICKIN GREY! he likes you!"  
"but im batraying Jake!"  
she sighed "honey, Jake wants you to be happy, and he wont be happy in heaven when his little angel is down, so just go for it it'll be fine,"  
I looked at nick again and he looked away quickly as joe teased him. maybe he did like me.

Nick's POV

"Nick, she's out there you'll find her, if your lucky she might be front row and you can sing straight to her hold her hand as you guys get lost in each others eyes...and then you start to cry cause you get into the song and her too much-"  
"JOE shut up!" i said.  
i kept looking for her but he was no where to be found...yet. she was beautiful but she looked...broken. her eyes where HeartThrobbing but deep inside it looked like as if she wanted to go commit suicide or something. i didnt want that. she was too beautiful... i gotta find her.  
"Oh dear Lord bring her to me..." i prayed.  
Joe patted my back and sighed.

**Heey. So This is also a new story i've been working on. Could the people that read this PLEASE review and tell me if they want me to carry on with this story OR "Life Just Can't get any better" . Just review and say which one you like better and i'll carry on with it. I'm not gonna do both of these stories. Just one. So pick your Fave. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's POV;

We had front row seats. great! good view then...well for my friends not me. i cant betray Jake like that...i mean if Jake were alive we would be together right?  
the crowd screamed as my friends forced me to stand up. i just stood there as they came out from back stage.

After a while i noticed nick looking very axious and kinda concerned and alert. i bet he was looking for me...I bet you on Jake's grave.  
After the song LA baby ended, the guys hudled. "they can do that on stage?" Demi asked?  
"maybe its an act..?" Mandy said.

Nick's POV;

"are you going to sing the song?" Joe asked me.  
"yes, even though i had to brainstorm it and bring out my inner Justin Bieber, i hope she likes it.." i sighed.

Miley's POV;

When they broke from the hudle nick spotted me and smiled big. i read his lips very carefully.  
"hand me the mic," he mouthed.  
Joe gave him the mic and the music started and he came at the end of the stage where i was just in front of him. He held his hand out and i almost died! I didnt think he was going this far! I shook my head and Demi (knowing her) demanded me to go on stage.  
"go on stage with him!" she said.  
"but-"  
"but nothing! think of it! a JONAS LIKES YOU! your a chicken!"  
"am not!"  
"bacbacbacbawck!" she made chicken noises.  
"ILL SHOW YOU!" i exploded.  
i took his hand and got on stage he led me to the middle of the stage. seeing all those people totally freaked me out. He looked me in the eyes and started singing striaght to me.  
Your Biggest Fan: .com/watch?v=JqthGaOcCDA

I had to smile and blush through the song. After the song the crowd cheered.  
"whats your name?" he asked without the microphone.  
"I'm..." i trailed off.  
"its okay, you can tell me," he said then kissed my check.  
"i have to go," i said and walked off stage leaving him without my name.  
after the concert, we went to mcdonalds.  
"you better explain that kiss on the cheek!" Demi laughed.  
i was silent.  
"Miley!" they said.  
"What"  
"Spill"  
"he asked me for my name and i freaked he kissed my cheek big whoop dee doo!"  
"speak of the devil!" Mandy said.  
We saw Nick, Joe and Kevin walk in. Nick looked upset and he sighed. i felt bad. so i got up and walked up to him.  
"Hi," i smiled softly.

**- Ops? xD**

**K, so before you guys kill me because i'm uploading way too late. My Step Dad had a heart attack and i had to be there for him. My Family will always come before writting but i am sorry to those who have waited a long time.**

**Comments make me happy, so please review. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Nick looked at me and his face lit up. He kinda flinched and smiled.  
"Hey," he said trying to look cool he was going to lean on the wall but he missed and fell! I knelt down and he rubbed the back of his head and blushed.  
"are you okay?" I asked.  
"yeah im fine," he said. "i guess leaning is not for me today,"  
I laughed. "i guess not,"  
I got up and helped him up. Holding his hand this time i felt sparks. I let go rapidly and looked at him.  
"I'm M-Miley," i said.  
"I'm Nick"  
" I know that, silly Jonas."  
We laughed.  
"hey do you wanna hang out?"  
"As friends?"  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"okay,"  
I didnt look him in the eye, I bet that was annoying for him. "You should get back to your friends," he said looking at them.  
I followed his veiw and saw my friends staring at me...well..us.i giggled nervously."Dont mind them, lets switch numbers,"  
So i gave him my Iphone and he handed me his Blackberry. I typed my # as he typed his.  
"say cheese!" I said trying to take a picture with him on my phone.  
He did his best elvis pose and i laughed. He did a thumbs up sign with his pointer fingers Pointing my way and with a toothy smile.  
"your turn," He smiled and i did a rock on sign with one hand and peace out with the other."nice"  
"I started walking over to my friends and they put their stuff on my seat. I glared at them. They widen there eyes a little with faces that said "Go talk with him! Mingle already!"  
So i sighed turned to him and smiled."looks like im eating with you,"  
"cool," he smiled.

"How did you do it?" i asked nick.  
"What?" he asked.  
"How did you get me to notice you?"  
"I didnt take much,"  
"Cocky much?" i smiled.  
"Very much,"  
I smiled and ate a french fry.  
"So why didnt you want to come on stage with me at first?" he asked.  
"I have a boyfriend," I sighed.  
His face dropped.  
"you do?" he asked softly.  
"well...his out of his misery...he's...dead..." i said. "His name was Jacob, Jacob Hyles. Jake and i dated for over a year and we didnt have our first kiss yet, we decided we should go to an old river bridge and kiss there but...but i wasnt ready and he leaned in and he fell over the edge and he couldnt swim and three years later im here putting the blame on myself."  
"Im sorry, and im sure it wasn't your fault."  
"you weren't there to know that nick, i killed him." I said harshly.

Nick's POV

Even Though she spoke to me harshly, i fell more in love with her.  
1) she didnt faint or cry when she saw me.  
2) she doesnt want to date me  
3) and she doesnt treat me like a god  
I was liking her! She shook her head and I apologized.  
"No your right i wasnt there to know what it was like..."  
"Thanks, you're a nice friend," she smiled.  
~With benefits?~ i thought.  
"What?" she asked.  
Did i say that out loud?  
"What? Oh! Nothing."

Demi's POV;

Mandy: What r they talking about?  
Demi: Jake..  
Emily: Make them stop  
Demi: No its nice and by the way i'm done being under this table get some one smaller!

its been awhile and we were getting so much information from this conversation. Then we saw nick get up and so did Miley. They were talking still . Then Mandy hit her head under the table'  
"Damn!" Mandy screeched.  
Miley jumped and held on to Nick and Nick held on to her as they started to look alert.  
I took a picture of them embracing. This was so going to everyone in scho- Wait i cant its Nick Jonas. Fuck.

They quickly moved away from the embrace and Mandy made a good cover up.  
"This stupid table-Oh theres my Cell Phone" she smiled. "ah shit! Miley, Nick! you scared me!"  
Mandy was good at acting so you cant even tell if she telling the truth or lying.  
"I guess ill talk to you later, Miley," Nick blushed.  
"yeah later," she said and they hugged.  
and then he left as Joe and Kevin were ahead of him.

Miley's POV

The next morning i woke up with a smile on my face. I went downstairs and my mom was just putting my plate of french toast in front of me. I smiled and ate them.  
"so how was the concert?"  
"im friends with Nick Jonas,"

**:D **

**I didn't like that part much. If you've read this please give feedback on if you thought it was good, or even bad. (:**


End file.
